I want to stay over at your house!
by SWSWWAD
Summary: A quick two chapter story based on Yuu saying "I want to stay over at your house!"


**Touko Nanami**

* * *

**"I want to stay over at your house!"**

Those words play themselves over and over and over again in Touko's head as she nervously waits to hear her doorbell ring. At the time when Yuu requested her prize for winning the bowling game Touko was so happy she couldn't even see the problems coming her way until only this morning after she bid goodbye to her parents. Ever since her parents left Touko has been filled with worry about tonight.

**Is the house clean? Should I cook or order food? Are we both going to sleep on my bed, or do I need to set up a futon on the floor?**

Those questions keep repeating themselves in her mind threatening to drive Touko insane. Unable to stay still Touko paces back and forth throughout her home checking and double-checking everything is in its place, and there isn't a spec of dust anywhere to be found. Back and forth, back and forth, Touko continues to pace doing anything and everything to keep her mind occupied and but all her concerns continue to surface. But still, Touko doesn't stop moving, until she passes the mirror in her living room that is.

**Do I look good enough? Will Yuu like what I am wearing?**

New concerns arise within her has Touko examines herself in the mirror. Looking at her outfit, she wonders if she should change or not while her fingers fiddle with her hair struggling t decide is she should wear it over her shoulder or down her back. Those thoughts and more suddenly paralyze her and keeps the once roaming girl glued to one spot. At some point, Touko starts to wonder if she put her hair up in a ponytail, but as a question comes out of nowhere, Touko quickly drops her hair.

**Will it be easier to kiss Yuu with my hair tied back?**

That one question has Touko on her knees, holding her cheeks as they rapidly start to turn red. Imagins of Kissing Yuu flood Touko's mind making her blush harder and her heart to begin pounding in her chest.

"It's Yuu's fault for being so cute," Touko tells herself as she stands up. "Yuu's so cute it's no wonder I constantly feel… Ahhh!"

Touko nearly jumps out of her skin the moment her phone rings, and now she starts to feel fear. Touko hesitates to answer as even just looking at the phone causes her to shake as she wonders if it's Yuu on the phone calling her to cancel.

**What if Yuu can't come? What if her family found out and told her not to come over tonight?**

No, Touko quickly dismisses those thoughts. Yuu's sister already seems to know something is going on between them and accepts their relationship, and Yuu's parent seems like they will accept it as well. The only people Touko is really worried about accepting her girlfriend is her own parent's who have recently started mentioning matchmaking.

**Then what if Yuu is calling to say she is sick? What if Yuu is hurt and can't come over?**

Fear is soon replaced with concern as those thoughts start to run wild within Touko's mind, and finally, she looks at her phone. Relief quickly floods her body as Touko sees it is her best friend Sayaka who is calling. Smiling softly, Touko answers her phone at last.

**Yuu's fine. Yuu's on her way.**

* * *

**Yuu Koito**

* * *

Sat on the train hugging her backpack close to her chest Yuu wonders whether tonight is a good idea. When she asked to spend the night at her girlfriend's house, Yuu was confident that tonight was a great idea after thinking long and hard about what she wanted for her reward, but now that the night is here Yuu is wounder whether or not tonight really was a good idea. The main reason for Yuu's concern is how her girlfriend will act tonight. Thinking back to what happened in the gym storage room after the spots festival Yuu knows Touko can be pretty forceful and eager to engage in interment affairs but Yuu wounds if she is ready for what she believes will happen tonight. Yuu blushes. She can't be mad at Touko for having those thoughts and impulses. Yuu has been finding herself dreaming about spending time with Touko a lot lately, and most of those dreams involve her living together with her girlfriend.

**"Well I wouldn't mind it Touko-Senpia would do those things with me**," Yuu thinks as she blushes and buries her head in her bag.

* * *

**Rei Koito**

* * *

**Yuu really has grown up. She's no longer the girl who believes she will never find love. No longer the girl how would follow around her Onee-chan all day.**

Rei can't help but think those things as she steps into her sister's room looking for a phone charger. On the shelves that once only contained manga and CD's now, Rei sees pictures and gifts her sister receives. Rei can hardly believe how much her little sister has changed since she fell in love. Ever since Rei noticed Yuu was in love, she watched as her younger sister came to life and started to smile a lot more then she used to. One of the reasons why she supports Yuu's relationship with Touko is because of how much happier Yuu has been since she met her senpai.

Quickly finding what she was looking for Rei leaves the room wishing the best for her sister. She hopes Yuu knows what she is doing as she is sleeping over her girlfriend's house tonight when Touko's parents are away. Shaking her head, Riko quickly dismisses her concerns. She knows Yuu is a smart girl and can handly tonight. Touko, on the other hand, Riko is worried about as she sees the girl is the type to get carried away.

**"As long as she doesn't hurt her,"** Rei thinks. **"As long as she doesn't her my little sis then I won't have to hurt her."**

* * *

**Touko Nanami**

* * *

Touko is starting to feel like a dog as she sits in front of the door, waiting for her girlfriend to knock. Touko can remember her uncle's dog would do the same, as soon as his master was due to return that dog would sit right in front of the door eagerly waiting for her uncle. Touko giggles a little as she imagines what the look on Yuu's face would be like if she greeted her on her hands and knees wearing a dog costume. She is sure Yuu would be happy knowing her girlfriend always wanted a dog. Then Touko could have Yuu dress up as a cat. Touko always wanted a cat, but the apartment building her family lives in doesn't allow pets. Touko finds herself smiling at the though imagining how cute Yuu would look in a cat costume with her paw in the air letting out sweet little meowl sounds. Touko is sure Yuu would be blushing making her look even more beautiful and decides to go ahead and buy some costumes but before Touko can even think about where to order those outfits from there is a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Touko calls out as her hand reaches the door handle.

**Yuu's here!**

Touko is starting to think she might really be a dog with how happy she is to hear a knock at the door.


End file.
